Exhaust aftertreatment systems are used to receive and treat exhaust gas generated by IC engines. Conventional exhaust gas aftertreatment systems include any of several different components to reduce the levels of harmful exhaust emissions present in exhaust gas. For example, certain exhaust aftertreatment systems for diesel-powered IC engines include a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system to convert NOX (NO and NO2 in some fraction) into harmless nitrogen gas (N2) and water vapor (H2O) in the presence of ammonia (NH3). Generally in such conventional aftertreatment systems, an exhaust reductant, (e.g., a diesel exhaust fluid such as urea) is injected into the aftertreatment system to provide a source of ammonia, and mixed with the exhaust gas to partially reduce the NOX gases. The reduction byproducts of the exhaust gas are then fluidically communicated to the catalyst included in the SCR aftertreatment system to decompose substantially all of the NOX gases into relatively harmless byproducts which are expelled out of such conventional SCR aftertreatment systems.
An exhaust reductant is generally inserted into the SCR system as the source of ammonia to facilitate the reduction of constituents such as NOX gases of the exhaust gas (e.g., a diesel exhaust gas). The exhaust reductant is stored in a reductant storage tank and communicated to the SCR system. The reductant generally includes an aqueous solution such as an aqueous urea solution. Reductant insertion assemblies are generally used to deliver the reductant from the reductant storage tank. Multiple SCR systems can be included in an aftertreatment system and the reductant has to be delivered to each of the multiple SCR systems at about the same time to prevent any degradation in the catalytic conversion efficiency of each of the multiple SCR systems.